Field of invention
The present invention relates to circuit protection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power source protection device and a power source protection method.
Description of Related Art
It goes without saying that the supply of power is important to a server system. In the server system, the supply of many kinds of standby power is usually required, for example, p12v_stby, p5v_stby, p3v3_stby, and the supply of many kinds of DC power is also required, for example, p12v, p5v, p3v3. Therefore, voltage transformation circuits in the system are an important factor in maintaining the normal stable operation of the system. In addition to the correct supply of voltage to the system, control of the time points of voltage output is also indispensable. If the voltage is supplied at wrong time points, leakage, erroneous operation, and even unrecoverable damage to the whole system may occur; therefore, control of the time points of voltage output to protect the system has become an important issue in the related field.